Call For Fun Times
by Fiyeraaron
Summary: You know those friends that can share a bed with each other, can pee in the toilet while the other brushes their teeth, and have seen each other naked? Yeah, they're those friends.


Her and Couferyrac were 'those friends'. The ones who knows everything about each other. The ones who people think are dating, when really they just insult each other and hold hands to creep out the other. It's kind of their thing. They did actually once kiss, but that was when they were drunk, and it had ended with Éponine laughing in his face, Courfeyrac crying because of how wrong it felt, and a hilarious video that Cosette recorded of them alternating between sobbing and laughing over each other.

Oh, yeah. They're also so secure in their friendship that they show each other everything. For example, one time when they went camping, they shared a shower together so that they wouldn't have to wait any longer. Couferyrac also has a habit of walking out of Éponine's shower naked, and Éponine likes to get revenge by leaving bras and underwear around his house to freak him out.

Their friends sometimes question their friendship, especially this one time last week at Marius' birthday party, when they had both, completely sober, decided to present him with a lovely rendition of 'Push It' by Salt'n'Pepper- rap, actions, and noises included.

Coincidentally, Cosette's birthday lands exactly one week after Marius', so the friends were invited. Well, they weren't invited, but they assume that they're invited anyway, seeing as how Cosette and Marius don't really have many friends besides them two and a couple of people from Cosette's work.

Éponine was wearing a red dress that Courfeyrac had let out a low whistle to, which had earned him a wink and wiggle of her hips. She was wearing black heels that, as Courfeyrac so kindly put it, made her legs 'look so long that he wished they were wrapped around his waist right now'. Courfeyrac was dressed in a red button down shirt that he said 'accentuated his sexy ass muscles' and, the real reason, matched Éponine's dress. Éponine laughed at his blue jeans, saying that they made his ass look good enough to serve lattes off.

They showed up fashionably late (17 minutes in total- Courfeyrac had been fretting that his hair 'looks too wild'), and was greeted by an already tipsy Cosette and a bashful Marius who was watching her dance with another girl she had probably met five minutes ago.

They were situated in a dingy club that neither of them new existed, which said a lot about the establishment, since Courfeyrac and Éponine spent most of their time in clubs and at parties. Courfeyrac went to get drinks while Éponine sat at the table, making sure to leave little to no room for Courfeyrac to sit on. The music was so loud that she had to almost scream to even hear herself over the beat.

She turned to Marius. "So what have we missed?"

"Oh, nothing. Cosette has just obviously left me for that brunette over there." She grinned as she looked at the gyrating girls. "I'm not surprised, honestly, I mean she does have bigger boobs than me."

"I don't blame her. The ass on that girl is incredible." She shook her head in mock amazement, grinning at the green eyed boy.

"Nice dress, 'Ponine. Red looks good on you."

Her eyes skimmed over his outfit. "See, I would say the same and repay the compliment, but that tie is just dreadful." She chuckled at the blue tie that was dotted with small birthday cakes.

"Hey, Cosette liked it." He pouted and she punched him gently on the shoulder. He's lucky he got that, Courfeyrac gets a full whack when she play fights with him.

"Well, yeah, I mean Cosette clearly has no taste in anything except girls." She prayed that he got the implication. He had always been very naive.

Lucky for Marius, Courfeyrac placed down their drinks and lightly shoved her shoulder with his hip. "Move up a bit, Ép."

She glanced up at him, an innocent look on her face. "Yeah, no, I'm not gonna do that." She shook her head, scrunching up her nose in mock sympathy.

"Fine." He waited until she had turned around and was focusing back on Marius again to sit on her knee, completely blocking her view of everything with his broad shoulders.

"Oh my god, okay. Move your ass so that I can move then, wow." She laughed through the pain of his terribly bony ass. How it looked so delectable, but felt so awful was beyond her.

"Damn straight, Ép. Now you know who is in charge, am I right, Marius?" Courfeyrac winked at Marius, which made him blush and look away. Éponine on the other hand, was not so embarrassed, and immediately punched him in the arm, making Courfeyrac wince and let out a yelp of pain, rubbing his arm with a scowl on his face.

Cosette ran up to them then, her brunette friend following behind her, both laughing hysterically. She waved excitedly to Éponine and Marius, her hair already messed up by the abundance of people on the dance floor. "Éponine and Courfeyrac are here!" Her friend whooped at this, and Cosette burst into laughter again. Éponine wasn't surprised that she was already drunk, her body was so small and she was so inexperienced, she probably only needed one shot and she was a goner. "Éponine, come dance with us!"

It was Cosette's birthday, so she couldn't exactly deny her. Plus, Éponine was a fantastic dancer, especially in this environment. She pushed Courfeyrac away from her and jumped out of the booth and followed Cosette into the maze of people. Cosette and the brunette immediately started dancing, Cosette grabbing Éponine's hands and forcing her to dance as well. Luckily, Éponine's dancing was perfect, and she caused Cosette to laugh more than three times just by how well she fitted in here.

After a while, Cosette got tired, but Éponine carried on. After about thirty seconds of dancing with a random guy, Éponine felt someone tap her shoulder. Spinning around, she grinned at Courfeyrac who was holding out his hands for her. He was the type of person that found it hilarious to waltz to techno music.

They didn't stop dancing until Courfeyrac was red in the face and Éponine's hair had knots in. Stumbling away from the crowd, Éponine made a beeline for the toilets, and Courfeyrac naturally followed after her, his hand clutching hers as they laughed and pushed through the people.

Courfeyrac pushed open a toilet door, and Éponine went through first, laughing as Courfeyrac ran straight for a toilet. Éponine, however, chose to go to the small, clouded mirror and check on her make up.

"Hey, Ép?"

"No, I'm not coming in there to help you pull down your trousers. That was a one time thing."

Courfeyrac laughed but carried on. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Um, no, but there's one just outside the bathroom, why?"

"Perfect."

She hears the toilet flush.

* * *

Enjolras was sat at home reading, the usual expectation for a Saturday night. He had endured a gruelling day of sorting through files and clients, and was excited to finish the day with The Life and Times of Robespierre. He already had his cup of green tea ready on his coffee table, the lights dimmed perfectly for a night of peaceful reading.

That's when his phone rang. He didn't use it often, preferring the face to face method of communication. His girlfriend said it was more because he couldn't use technology, but she just enjoyed teasing him. Sorting through used receipts from the day and old chewing gum wrappers, he found his phone from the bottom of his trouser pocket. His girlfriend had set it to the song Barbie Girl by Aqua one time because she had caught him singing it in the shower.

Pulling it from his pocket, he read the name. 'Unknown'. He sighed and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

Through the receiver, the voice was fuzzy and muffled and it sounded as though the person was putting a deliberately low voice on. "_Why, hello there._" He could hear laughter.

"Who is this?" He was in the middle of a sentence when this person had rudely interrupted him.

"_Never mind who I am, baby, tell us who you are._"

He frowned. "Us?"

"_Yeah, there's two of us here. But who cares about us? Who are you, big boy?_"

He looked at the phone number again to see if he recognised it. Nope. He cleared his throat. "Why do you want to know?"

He heard the voice change as the phone sounded as though it was moving from one person to another. This was also a purposely deep voice. "_My name is John, and my friend here is called Joe. Who might you be?_"

"Okay, number one: you're blatantly a woman. Number two: my name is Jack." If they were going to lie about their names, he could lie about his.

It was the woman's voice again. "_Well, Jack, what do you do for fun?_"

"Pardon me?"

He heard giggling. "_What do you-_" then giggling again.

"_Give it back-_"

"_No, I can do it._"

"_No, Cour- 'Joe', let me-_"

The man's voice was shouting over the woman's voice, but the sound was still muffled, whether it be from the environment they were in or from the faulty connection. "_What do you do for fun, Jack?_"

"Well, I like to read."

The woman's voice gave a shouting whisper. "_Wow, what a loser._"

Which was replied with, also in a shouting whisper. "_I know, right?_"

Enjolras raised his voice over the couple. "Which I was about to do until you interrupted me, so if you don't mind-"

"_Oh, but we do._" It was the man, but giggling could be heard from the girl. "_See, we rang this number in the hopes we would receive some 'fun'. Now, besides reading-_"

"_Nerd._"

"_-what else do you like to do for fun?_"

He thought for a while. "I like go to the café and see my friends."

"_Hey, us too!_" The girl again. He wishes he knew who they were so he could picture them, he's never had such a long conversation with people he didn't know. Usually he just talks _at_ strangers, not to them.

"Well, I'm certainly glad we like to do the same things." He yawns. He wishes he could go to sleep, but he has to wait up for his girlfriend, so he carries on the conversation.

"_What are you reading, Mr. Jack-who-enjoys-reading-and-socialising?_"

He picks up his book to read the title clearly. "Oh, The Life and Times of Robespierre."

The man laughs. "_Hey, that sounds like-_"

"_Oh, for God's sake, not another one. Why do we always end up talking to this type of people?_"

"I'm sorry, does my taste in literature bother you?"

"_It does when you choose such a boring book to read._" The man said this, and the girl gave a sound of approval.

"Excuse me, there is absolutely nothing boring about such an influential man, especially when one lives in France."

"_Woah, he even talks like him too!_" The girl whispered in wonder.

"_Hey, bro, you've got a weird accent, which part of France are you from?_"

"Paris."

"_No way, us too!_" The girl says this, and he can almost imagine her grinning. That is, if only he knew what she looked like.

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"_Crap, have you seen the time?_" The girl says this.

"_Fuck, we've been in here for ages._"

"In where?"

"_The toilet._"

"_Fuck, Enjolras is gonna kill me._"

"_Never mind him, think about what birthday girl and the hubby are gonna think about us, especially after-_"

"Wait, what? Enjolras?"

How many people were there that went by the name of Enjolras in Paris?

"_What?_" The people on the other line said this simultaneously.

"Who is this?"

"_John and...Joe?_" He rolls his eyes.

"What are your real names?"

"_John and Joe!_" The man says this, and he hears the girl giggle.

"Éponine?" He dead pans.

"_...Enjolras?_"

There is an uproar of boisterous laughter after a short pause of silence. He even lets a smile slip. He wonders what the hell they were doing that ended with them calling his number.

"_Quick, hang up, he might forget who it is._"

He settles on the fact that they are both drunk.

* * *

She walks in through the front door with her shoes in her left hand and her hair messed up around her head half an hour later.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He stands up and smiles, placing his book down on the coffee table. "It's fine, did you have fun?"

"I did. How was your book?"

"Quite entertaining, actually."

She walks past him and heads up stairs. "By the way, Enjolras?"

"Yes, Ép'?"

"I think Grantaire wrote your mobile number on the men's bathroom wall in a club."

* * *

**You know, I honestly don't know how this happened. It just... Came to be. Thanks for reading! Peace, out.**


End file.
